Grumble Bear
Grumble Bear is the boss of the Fermata Forest and a major boss of the Sweet Melody area. It is a large bear in a cave, blocking passage to Mute Notes. If encountered during winter, it will start the fight Asleep. Its attacks get progressively stronger as the fight goes on, once at 66% health and again at 33% health. After defeat, Jimmy will empathize with the Grumble Bear, and will then be able to turn into one from that point on. As a Grumble Bear, Jimmy can slam into the floor with extreme force. This sends out shockwaves that ping back and let you know the number of unopened toy boxes in the area! Attacks/Actions First Phase (100% - 67%) * The Bear will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * The Bear will stand on his hind legs and roar, dealing physical damage to all party members. * The Bear will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to two party members (300% total). Next turn, he will be tired, and will be unable to act. Second Phase (67% - 33%) * The Bear will bite down hard, dealing 125% physical damage to one party member. * The Bear will stand on his hind legs and roar, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting the Unguarded status. * The Bear will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to three party members (450% total). Next turn, he will be tired, and will be unable to act. Third Phase (33% - 0%) * The Bear will slam into you, dealing 150% physical damage to one party member. * The Bear will stand on his hind legs and roar, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting the Unguarded and Unmovtivated statuses. * The Bear will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to four party members (600% total). Next turn, he will be tired, and will be unable to act. Empathy Dialogue Jimmy imagines himself asleep in bed. He doesn't need any blankets because he's covered in thick brown fur. Also, his bed looks a lot like a cave floor. He's having a pleasant dream. In it, he is splashing in his favourite brook. He opens his jaws and a delicious salmon jumps inside. It wiggles in his mouth and then he chomps down. Yum. The next salmon is swimming straight towards him. It leaps out of the water. The trajectory is perfect. Before it makes it into his mouth, Jimmy wakes up. He growls and looks around with blurry eyes. His parents are standing over him. They're wearing funny hiking clothes and poking him. Jimmy's muscles ache. His breath smells terrible. He's cold and tired. His parents' smiling faces really piss him off. Jimmy swipes at them with his claws and they skitter backwards. Their eyes are darting around. They're breathing heavily, their backs against the wall. Jimmy's really going nuts, now. He's kicking rocks around. He's yelling at the top of his lungs. He's clawing the walls and causing a general ruckus. When Jimmy calms down, he surveys his cave. His parents have long-since ran away. He feels tired and a little alone. He curls onto the ground and tries to find his dream. Category:Enemy Category:Transformation